


补全11话官方拉灯！

by Evenstar0425



Series: Yuri On Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, 原著向衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 如题啦~





	补全11话官方拉灯！

三秒钟之后，他们才意识到两个人的姿势是什么样。

维克托轻按在勇利的肩上，另一手撑着床面，膝盖顶在床沿，好维持自己的稳定，不直接压到对方身上去。但是他的倾斜角度太大了，勇利只能用手肘支撑自己不完全倒下，但两个人鼻尖、额头和唇的距离都已经小于...小于一条猪扒。

还是那种，为了体面地吃下去、先用筷子从中间夹断的猪扒。

“维...维克托...”

那双拥有深海蓝色的眼睛注视着自己，泪痕犹在，尚未溢出的眼泪犹在。然而刚刚的愠怒却似乎在某一瞬间烟消云散，此刻他就这么与他四目相对，眼里尽是温柔，还有一点点...难以形容的希冀。  
这样的对视让勇利觉得自己的脸开始变烫，心跳也逐渐上升到赛场上那种可怕的频率。他试着把视线移开，垂下眼睑，假装是漫不经心的小动作。然而这个时候向下看真的不是很好的选择，维克托穿着白色浴袍，完全没有让系带发挥好它们的作用，这样前倾的动作使得宽松的衣料顺势下垂，锁骨、胸肌甚至腹部的马甲线就这么一拥而上侵入了勇利的视线。  
完蛋了，心跳快到没办法数清楚，也无暇顾及脸上的温度。

“所以...在勇利的理解中，我仅仅是个爱你的教练吗。”

“当然、当然不是...”

“爱你的朋友？”

“也不是！”

“还是那种只会出现在银幕上的偶像？”

“都不是...维克托，就是维克托而已...”

“那我还是要问，勇利，”他用停在他肩上的手轻轻抬起他的下巴，使他们重回对视的状态，“你真的只需要，我这一个赛季的陪伴？我对于你的意义，仅此而已吗？”

他很害怕勇利说出肯定的答案，或者是点点头表示赞同。他怕到手指颤抖，拼命思考也不知道如果得到了这样的答案，自己该用什么样的反应去结束这段对话。可是他也同样害怕勇利的即刻否认，这样会让他觉得是一种迁就和安慰。

明明那么喜欢...为什么就是不敢承认呢。勇利。

我愿意永远都这样陪伴你，不管是赛场上还是引退后。我需要的只是你的回应啊。

但是勇利此时沉默了。

这样的沉默令维克托无比煎熬，远胜于比赛结束坐在镜头之前等待得分结果。他比任何时候都渴求得到自己想要的结果，然而他不愿意强迫勇利给他答案。

他低眉思索的样子也那么可爱。

勇利，我自己选择来到你的生活里，为你编舞喝彩，与你拥抱并肩，还戴上了你送我的对戒。我只需要你直白的肯定，肯定你需要我的陪伴、永久而非一年一月。

“可是，重点在于，”勇利重新抬起头，晶莹逐渐充满整个眼眶，“维克托你来这里，到底是为了滑冰，还是为了我。”

这样的开头是维克托怎么都没想到的，现在轮到他成为那个想要马上否定的人，可是一向谦逊礼貌的勇利，这次没给他插话的机会。

“维克托在我眼里，是那种无比闪耀的...仿佛神一样的存在。你就这么来了，帮助我训练，要带我拿金牌，可是我们现在所有的交集都是因为滑冰，我不能确定你的爱，是对于冰面还是对于我，更不能确定能留你在我身边多久......”

那一片晶莹的海开始变得汹涌，随着哽咽溢出眼角，在那张有些泛红的脸上无声流过，最后滚落在衣领与锁骨之间不知名的缝隙里。可它们似乎都落在了维克托的心上，每一滴都无比灼热，带给他很清晰的、灼烧爆裂的痛感。

“所有关于你的一切我都没有办法确定，我又怎么敢...去奢求更多呢...”

终于努力维持的、正常的语言秩序也荡然无存，这句话已完全属于哭泣。这样的想法已经在勇利心里存在太久了，以至于每一次与维克托发生亲密的接触，包括获胜之后赛场边的拥抱、温泉水汽间的对视、海边夕阳下的牵手，每一次，都会在勇利内心重重地敲击一下，时刻提醒他这些不能确定的事。  
而这是维克托刚刚才意识到的。

笨蛋啊...拖着不敢表白，又惹人哭。

战斗民族觉得，只有一个办法能作为弥补了。于是便立即付诸实施。

他抬手捧起勇利的脸，果断地吻了下去。这有点像是冰场里的那个吻，深情、专注，却浅尝辄止，只是两片唇的接触，谨慎地顾及着对这一切都尚未熟悉的勇利。

“那我说，我来是因为你，不管是比赛还是引退我都愿意陪伴你，比起冰场我更爱你。胜生勇利，你愿意接受我的爱吗？”

那双眼睛怔愣许久，如同冬去春来的一场盛开，比他当初来到长谷津宣布为他执教时更美更惊喜。  
他等待着勇利说出“愿意”，这样的等待甜蜜而珍贵。可是他忘记了，勇利总喜欢给他一些意想不到。  
胜生勇利放弃了一边手肘的支撑，抬起来攥住维克托浴袍的前襟，将他朝自己的方向拉下来，闭上眼睛接受了这个从天而降的吻。单面的手臂终于无法支撑自己和维克托两人的重量，勇利完全倒在床上，维克托也不再需要刻意给两人之间留下距离。说实话这样主动的行为维克托完全没有想到他会做。

“这样...勇利不会觉得别扭吗？”

“不会。”

“那这样呢？”

维克托再度接续了刚才的吻，这回不再是简单的接触，他小心翼翼地伸出舌头，轻扫勇利习惯性闭合的牙齿，对方开始似乎有一秒的停顿，而后是果断、信任的接纳。于是他们之间的吻，终于从蜻蜓点水变得难舍难分，唇齿交缠时维克托将手指插入勇利的黑发之间，勇利抬起手臂揽在他的脖颈，确保他不会离开。  
这个深吻在勇利觉得呼吸困难之时停止，他大口呼着气睁开眼睛，意识到维克托在为他擦拭眼泪，眼神中正在等待他的回应。

“也...不会。”

他看到维克托笑了，后者重又俯下身，将唇瓣落在他的脸颊上，接着移到耳边，再向下一路浅吻直至锁骨。勇利被这一连串的亲吻和维克托灼热的呼吸激得轻轻颤抖，但是他没有觉得排斥，反而这一点一滴的动作，都可以读出维克托的深情。

“这样也不会吗？”

“不会，”他伸手拂上他的脸，“只要是维克托，就都不会。”

“那么勇利，”维克托满是温柔的脸上瞬间多了认真的神情，“我接下来做的事，如果你有任何觉得不舒服的时候，都可以要求我停下来。我绝不会，强迫你做任何事，好吗？”

“我不会停的......如果这样可以永远得到你的陪伴与爱，我很愿意。”

接下来他便彻底没有平静地说出整句话的机会了，他的双唇被深深吻住，那双原本停在脸颊的手开始寻找他的衣物、有些着急地帮他脱去外衣，继而一粒一粒解开扣子，将衬衫拉开向下扯，一直褪到小臂的位置。上半身几乎没有遮挡时他觉得略有些冷，可是这马上就不再是他所担心的问题，因为唇分时维克托起身脱去了自己身上仅有的浴袍，重新低下身与他肌肤相亲。他感觉得到爱人每一寸皮肤的温热，这让他的心跳不仅加速而且仿佛失去节奏。  
柔和的吻自锁骨一路向下直到腰腹，接着裤子也不告而别。维克托想到了现下的天气，抬手拉起被子将两人的身体都罩在里面，嘴唇重新回到刚才亲吻中断的地方。

“啊维克托！别...你别这样...”

“勇利不喜欢吗？”

“唔...这样你会很难受啊...”

“不会的。先要让你舒服才可以继续啊。”

爱人的话语和自作主张让勇利有些不知所措，身下是从未有过的快感，一层一层冲击着他的理智。他抬手用手背堵在自己口边，很羞涩地想要阻止自己因为刺激而不由自主的呻吟。不多时他迎来了释放，情急之下想要起身推开维克托却没来得及，看着自己的东西挂在爱人的嘴角，他难为情到了极点，直起腰伸手要帮他擦掉，却被握住了手腕再次推倒在床上。

“没关系的。只要是勇利，都没关系。”

“那...那下次换我好了...”

这样过意不去的表情真的太可爱了，维克托这么望着他觉得整个心脏都已经被融化。

“那我们继续哦，你觉得疼一定要告诉我，我不想伤害你。”

“嗯。”

“要关灯吗？勇利好像很害羞的样子。”

“不...不用啦...”

“好。”

维克托什么时候拿到了酒店房间里的润滑剂，这个勇利并不知道。手指进入身体的感觉真的难以形容，与异物感伴随而来的是自己身体的反应，开始有一点轻微的痛楚，之后随着手指缓慢的开拓，周围的环境变得湿润，继而是到达终点的酥麻，仿佛是被很微弱的电流电到，不造成伤害却感知得清晰无比。

“会不舒服吗？”

“不...不会。”

“勇利，现在后悔还来得及哦。”

“因为是维克托...所以不会后悔。”

被真正进入的一瞬间勇利大脑一片空白。虽然已经有了润滑和足够的心理准备，但身体传来的疼痛是无法忽视的，他下意识地一口咬上自己的手背，维克托知道第一次对于勇利来说，开始的疼痛是无可避免的，于是强忍着就此停下，等待他的身体逐渐适应。

“勇利，别咬自己。很疼吗？我可以退出去。”  
“别......”

他惊觉自己的腰被勇利的双腿夹紧了很多。被拿开手臂的人大口呼了几轮气，竟然使劲挣脱开双手的束缚，交叠着揽在他的脖子上，使他们的身体进一步贴合。

“维克托...我可以的，别离开我。”

他知晓他的身体逐步适应接着发生改变，于是试着继续深入。这一次果然没有给他带去太多的痛感，但他仍小心翼翼，不敢一次到底，觉得比较深时就折返抽出，用尽全力把动作放轻放温柔。  
勇利没办法用手挡着嘴巴，呼吸急促，夹带着令他自己脸红无数倍、绝对不能被第三个人听到的呻吟。这样的音调从刚开始感受到疼痛的隐忍，到后来逐渐变得愉悦，他想压低声音，却成为了维克托收到的最致命的情药。压在身上的人开始放心地、有节奏地深浅交织，双唇在他的耳根、脖颈之间流连，有时还会轻咬那线条美丽的锁骨。

“啊维克托...别，会被人看到啊...”

“明天自由训练，可以不去的哦。”

勇利其实还想说总要出门吃饭，会被人看到，但是这句话没机会说出口了。维克托吻上他的双唇，侵略性地吮吸着他口腔内每个能够到达的角落，在夺走他残存理智的同时加快了身下进出的速度，并且一次比一次进得更深。  
能够呼吸到的氧气几近枯竭，身下传来的快感令他头皮发麻，被贯穿的感觉让他以为自己要死了。他想说慢一点，然而被这样吻着，只漏出细碎的呻吟，努力了不多时他便放弃，专心投入他们有史以来发生的最缠绵最深情的吻。那双在冰场上旋转跳跃自如的腿此时紧锁在爱人的腰上，宣告着彼此的占有，尽管这样的场景无人得知，却仍旧庄重认真。  
在勇利觉得维克托的速度快到实在无法承受时，他们同时到达了愉悦的顶峰。那个吻在高潮之后悄然结束，他们用绵长的呼气回味它甜蜜的过程。

“要去清理哦，不然会生病。”

勇利刚想说明天再去吧要累死了，瞬间身体一轻，整个人被横抱起来。他慌乱间紧搂着维克托的脖子，这个动作又耗完了他仅有的力气。他把脑袋靠在爱人的肩上，不知什么时候眼皮完全合上再没力气睁开，就这么在去浴室的路上睡了过去。  
意识模糊中他知道自己被重新放回了床上，被子盖到下巴，床边昏黄的灯被熄灭。维克托绕到另一边掀开被子躺下，勇利靠过去被他抱在怀里，安然入梦。

恍惚间好像有谁在他耳边喃喃细语。可是太困了，只听到一句。

“好爱你啊...勇利。”

 

END


End file.
